


I can't sleep without you

by WritingStag



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lil angsty, but still super fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Lena has been awake for three days, not because she's stupid and overworked herself, no it's not that. She simply can't sleep, no matter what she does, sleep evades her and by the evening of the third day she's practically delirious and out of her mind. So without thinking she calls the only person she can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this is unedited and it's 4 am and I don't know what sleep is either. Leave a comment if you find any errors and I'll fix them, also, I'll write a 2-3k fic for the first person who can tell me the reference hidden in the fic. Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm coffeeskater!

Lena hasn’t slept in three days, 77 hours but who’s counting? It’s not her choice of course, she may over work herself from time, forget to eat lunch or stay at the office far too late, only to go home and keep working, but she’s not stupid and staying awake for three days is just idiocy. No, she hasn’t slept because she can’t. It doesn’t matter what she does or how many sleeping pills she takes, she simply can’t sleep even when she tries, simply laying in bed and tossing and turning. Nothing has worked so far and Lena is just so tired.

She’s practically delirious with how exhausted she is and so it barely even registered she’s called Kara until she answers the phone, voice rough with sleep. She sounds concerned and the words themselves don’t register until Kara calls her name a few more times. “Huh?” Lena responds, her brain five steps behind everything else.

“Are you okay Lena? Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?”  Kara asks and Lena feels her chest fill with something as she listens to Kara talking like she truly cares.

“I need you.” Lena practically slurs. She hears sheets rustling and then the metallic clattering of something being taken off a hanger.  Kara stays on the phone while she presumably gets dressed, asking where Lena is and though she tries to hide it, Lena can hear a note of fear in her friends voice. “M’ at home.” Lena says abruptly, and Kara is silent on the other side of the line. She mumbles the address to her before her phone beeps and dies in her hand. It takes Lena two whole minutes to realize the device has died in her hand. She shrugs and drops it down on the counter before sluggishly making her way to the couch where she drops down and pulls her knees to her chest.

Not even five minutes later there’s a knock at her door and Lena simply yells it’s open, far too drained to actually get up and answer the door. Kara is at her side in an instant, worried blue eyes flicking over her, obviously checking for wounds. “Lena?” Kara asks, her voice soft and gentle and god, Lena just wants to close her eyes and listen to that voice until she falls asleep, until it surround her like a warm blanket or favourite hoodie. Lena doesn’t realize she had closed her eyes until Kara’s warm and gentle hand on her cheek makes them open again. “Lena, what’s wrong are you alright?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know why I called you either.” She answers plainly. Kara looks confused by that, but not hurt. “I don’t know anything anymore. I don’t…” Lena falters, rubs at her eyes which feel grainy and bruised with how long she been awake. “I haven’t been able to sleep, I’ve been up for three days and I don’t know why I called you, I just did. Because I needed you.” It’s the most honest Lena has been in years.

Kara cups her cheeks again, her thumbs rubbing along Lena’s cheekbones soothingly and Lena leans into her touch. “Have you been having nightmares?” she asks, and Lena shakes her head. “Would you tell me if you were?” Kara asks, and she has to pause and think about the answer. She thinks of how many times she’s woken, her chest covered in a film of cold sweat, fingers digging into the sheets as images of Lex float through her mind, of Kara getting hurt, or worse,  deciding she’s like the rest of her family and walking away.

Lena nods slowly. “I think I would, the last one was two weeks ago, after…” she trails off and Kara’s face softens. It’s only been 2 months since Lena put her mother behind bars.

“It’s okay Lena” Kara reassures, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. It’s not the first time Kara’s done this, but this time it feels different, warmer and more caring, if that’s even possible with how freely Kara gives away her love. “What do you need from me?” she asks sincerely. Her thumbs haven’t stopped their gentle ministration and Lena never wants them to stop.

“I don’t know, I just… you.” Lena mumbles, frustrated with herself for not knowing.  Kara nods thoughtfully for a moment before pressing closer and drawing Lena into her arms.

“Why don’t we try something that always works for me. Is it okay if I pick you up?”  Lena nodded, and had she been fully herself she would have questioned if Kara could even lift her, then blushed and tried not to stare at Kara’s exquisitely shaped biceps as she was lifted into a bridal carry.  As it was, Kara lifted her, holding her securely to her chest where Lena simply snuggled into the Blonde’s shoulder. She carried her to the bedroom, setting Lena down on the bed then retrieving a pair of cotton pyjama pants and a soft T-shirt from the indicated drawer before turning around to give Lena her privacy. Once changed, Kara turned back around and shed her own hoodie and after a few moment of hesitation, her jeans, revealing boxer shorts with cookie monster on them. When Lena saw them she began to laugh, giggling so hard tears rolled down her cheeks. Kara blushed a light pink but didn’t seem too embarrassed.

Once Lena calmed down Kara got her under the covers before sliding into the other side of the bed, scooting close to Lena before drawing her into her arms. Kara guided her until she had her head pressed firmly to the other woman’s chest, her steady heartbeat pulsing against her ear. Kara wrapped her arms fully around Lena, one hand playing with dark locks, the other running lightly up and down the small of Lena’s back. Lena closed her eyes and sighed, feeling safe and warm and for the first time (possibly ever) she felt truly loved. Lena was about as relaxed and content as she could be and finally after not sleeping for three days she could hear the sandman’s siren call.

And then Kara began to sing.

Her voice was beautiful, amazing and Lena felt her heartrate pick up. Lena didn’t recognize the song but it was beautiful all the same.  She could feel Kara’s chest rise and fall when she took in breath to keep singing.

_“And we could run away, before the light of day. We know we always could, the mountains say, the mountains say.”_ Kara sang, and Lena shivered, her fingers curling in the fabric of her shirt. Kara tightened her hold and continued to sing, and slowly, so slowly Lena barely noticed, she drifted off to sleep.

~

When Lena woke the next morning it was to the sun splashed across her face. She blinked herself awake slowly, her fingers flexing and clenching at the empty sheet. Empty… Lena sat up in bed, her heartbeat picking up. Kara had held her, cuddled her and sang her to sleep last night and now she was alone. Lena closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart, despite the ache forming there. It hurt that Kara hadn’t stayed. It hurt more than it should, Lena wasn’t even herself when she’d called the night before and Kara had been kind enough to come over, much less take care of her. She had a life, of course she hadn’t stayed.

Lena’s train of thought was interrupted as Kara came in, carrying a mug in one hand and a plate with something that smelled delicious in the other. When she saw Lena awake and sitting up in bed she grinned brightly. “Good afternoon!” Kara said, setting the mug and plate down and taking a seat on the bed, grabbing one of Lena’s hands and holding it between her own. “How did you sleep?”

“Afternoon?” Lena replied, still stuck on the first words Kara had said, still stuck on the fact that Kara hadn’t left, she was still here.

Kara smiled nervously and began playing with Lena’s fingers. “It’s 4:30. I didn’t want to wake you, you so clearly needed the sleep. Oh! And don’t worry about work, I let Jess know you needed the day off but I didn’t say why, she took care of it. Was... was that alright?” Kara asked, a hint of uncertainty creeping into her voice. Lena could only nod, quietly in awe of everything Kara had done. She came over at 2 am for her, held her and sang her to sleep, she’d made sure she didn’t screw up anything at work and she’d presumably stayed with her the whole time she slept, making sure she was okay. Without realizing Lena began to tear up. Kara noticed immediately and gasped. She scooted up the bed and reached out letting Lena lean into her. “I’m sorry, was that not okay?” Kara asked, sounding panicked. Lena only wrapped her in a tight hug and shook her head.

“I’m just not used to someone…. Caring for me like this.”  Lena whispered, unable to bring herself to say it louder. Kara cooed and nuzzled the top of Lena’s head.

“Well now you have me, always.”

“Lena smiled against Kara and held on tighter. He had trouble believing in other people promises of always, but with Kara Lena believed her.


End file.
